The Lusty Argonian Maid
|skyrim/value = 14 |skyrim/id = (v1) (v2) |oblivion/lead = 1 |oblivion/weight = 1.00 |oblivion/value = 10 |oblivion/id = } |morrowind/lead = 1 |morrowind/weight = 3.00 |morrowind/value = 20 |morrowind/id = bk_lustyargonianmaid }} Known locations Morrowind *Vivec City, found on the body of Crassius Curio Oblivion *Anvil, in Heinrich Oaken-Hull's House. *Bliss, close to the entrance gate. *Cheydinhal, the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Ocheeva owns a copy. *Deepscorn Hollow, next to the bed of the Dark Minion. *Gweden Farm, basement in the sleeping area. *Imperial City, found on the body of Gaston Tussaud. *Imperial City Waterfront by the Pirates *Leyawiin in Southern Books. Skyrim *The College of Winterhold Arcaneum, in a stack of books (it may be hard to find) *Driftshade Refuge, on a bookshelf *Fort Dawnguard, next to some potions and a bedroll. *Honningbrew Meadery, next to the bed in the loft floor (Volume 2). *Lucky Lorenz's Shack, a crushed house across the river from the Abandoned Prison. Next to the body of Lucky Lorenz. *Morthal, Highmoon Hall Underneath Joric's bed. *Riften, Haelga's Bunkhouse, left of the altar of Dibella on the bedstand in Haelga's room (both volumes). *Riften, Riftweald Manor, found within the basement. Also on the desk near the bust of the Gray Fox. *Winterhold Jarl's Longhouse, in a room on the second floor. Dragonborn *Apocrypha, as a drop from Seekers. *Benkongerike in Solstheim in the Great Hall. On the right, inside a hut, there is a pile of both works. (13 of V1, 6 of V2) *Skaal Village, Baldor Iron-Shaper's House, under his bed Contents Volume 1 Act IV, Scene III, continued Lifts-Her-Tail : Certainly not, kind sir! I am here but to clean your chambers. : Crantius Colto : Is that all you have come here for, little one? My chambers? : Lifts-Her-Tail : I have no idea what it is you imply, master. I am but a poor Argonian maid. : Crantius Colto : So you are, my dumpling. And a good one at that. Such strong legs and shapely tail. : Lifts-Her-Tail : You embarrass me, sir! : Crantius Colto : Fear not. You are safe here with me. : Lifts-Her-Tail : I must finish my cleaning, sir. The mistress will have my head if I do not! : Crantius Colto : Cleaning, eh? I have something for you. Here, polish my spear. : Lifts-Her-Tail : But it is huge! It could take me all night! : Crantius Colto : Plenty of time, my sweet. Plenty of time. : END OF ACT IV, SCENE III Volume 2 Note: Volume 2 was added in ' Act VII, Scene II, Continued Lifts-Her-Tail : My goodness, that's quite a loaf! But how ever shall it fit my oven? Crantius Colto : This loaf isn't ready for baking, my sweet. It has yet to rise. Lifts-Her-Tail : If only we could hurry that along. How would I accomplish such a task? Crantius Colto : Oh, my foolish little Argonian maid, you must use your hands. Lifts-Her-Tail : You wish me to knead the loaf? Here? Crantius Colto : Of course. Lifts-Her-Tail : But what if the mistress catches me? Your loaf was meant to satisfy her appetite. Crantius Colto : Don't fret, my delicate flower. I'll satisfy the mistress's cravings later. Lifts-Her-Tail : Very well, but I'm afraid my oven isn't hot enough. It could take hours! Crantius Colto : Plenty of time, my sweet. Plenty of time. : END OF ACT VII, SCENE II Trivia *In and , this appeared as a single book, however in it appears as two separate volumes: Volume 1, Volume 2. *In , Nelacar would make a reference to this book if a persuasion attempt on his was failed during The Black Star. *In the add-on there is a (quest item) book called Lusty Argonian Maid Folio, which contains both Volume I and Volume II. *Because both volumes of "The Lusty Argonian Maid" appear in May 6, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Variety Pack 4, Crassius Curio is a "would-be" author of this literary work. According to research, "The Lusty Argonian Maid" has its origins in a long line of tales told by traveling bards. Appearances * * * de:Die muntere Argonier-Maid it:La Vogliosa Cameriera Argoniana pl:Chutliwa Argoniańska Pokojówka ru:Похотливая аргонианская дева